My Warrior Song Fictions
by Umbrella Rain
Summary: I think the title says it all.
1. Disclaimer Why do I always forget?

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of the Charecters.


	2. BlufurOakheart Vanilla Twilight OwlCity

**My 'Warriors' Song fictions are here! This is a BluexOak.**

* * *

_The stars lean down to kiss you _

_And I lie awake and miss you _

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

'I wonder where Bluefur is' Oakheart thought

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here_

'I miss you so much! I can't stop thinking about you!' Oakheart continued in his mind.

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

'Do remember that one night? We talked all night, together, alone next to the great rock.' Oakheart thought wistfully

_The silence isn't so bad_

'Sometimes I don't care about being alone…'

_'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly_

'Until I see something that reminds me of you , like kits.' Oakheart finished in his mind

_I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone_

'I feel cold without you beside me' Oakheart shivered

_But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone_

'I've stayed up all night nearly everyday since I met you.' Oakheart yawned

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone_

'I don't feel so alone' Oakheart thought smiling.

_As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight_

'As many times as I blink, I'll think of you tonight.' Oakheart blinked

_When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

'I promise you in Star Clan we'll be together and feel alive again.' Oakheart thought feeling determined.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you_

'Never. I won't let you go!' Oakheart thought, getting more and more tired.

_Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here_

'I wish you were here…' Oakheart fell asleep, dreaming of being with Bluefur


	3. CrowfeatherLeafpool You Found Me theFray

**Yippe!!!!! I can make them break up!**

* * *

_I found god  
On the corner of first and Amistad  
Where the west was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I Said where you been, he said ask anything  
Where were you?___

"Where were you, when I needed you most?" Crowfeather asked Leafpool.

_When everything was falling apart_

"After Feathertail died I was a wreck." He continued.

_All my days were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came_

"After the day I saved you I couldn't stop thinking about you, you never talked to me" Crowfeather admitted.

_To the corner of first and Amistad  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor_

"You found me, you're all I need, all I want." He sobbed.

_Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

"Where were you?!?!?" he cried out

_In the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one who's ever known_

"I lost Feathertail, I can't lose you!" Crowfeather mumbled

_Who I am, who I'm not, who I want to be  
No way to know how long she will be next to me_

"I don't know if you'll die just like her!" he sobbed again

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor_

"You found me. You're all I want, all I need." He said calmer.

_Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

"Where were you? You found me." He yowled.

_Early morning, City breaks  
I've been calling for years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never send me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve, taking all I want_

"I waited so long for you and you barely talk to me!" Crowfeather continued yowling.

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Where were you where were you_

"Where were you?!?!?" he yowled while sobbing.

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor_

"You found me. You're all I want. All I need." He cried to her. Leafpool didn't know what to say.

_Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

"Where were you? You found me!" Now Leafpool wanted to cry.

_Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me_

"Why'd you have to wait to find me and now why'd you have to wait to leave?" Leafpool left after this, leaving her news unknown.


	4. BerrynoseHonyfern Angels David Archuleta

**Me like this one!**

* * *

_**In a dream…**_

_I sit and wait, does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know, the places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
'Cause I've been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_

"I promise you I won't love anyone else, Honeyfern." Berrynose told her. "I only want you to be happy." Honeyfern replied.

_And through it all  
She offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection_

"Do you still love me?" Berrynose asked. "I've never stopped." Honeyfern answered.

_Whether I'm right or wrong_

"I've never doubted any choice of yours." She told him honestly.

_And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call  
She won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_

Berrynose didn't say anything. He was so alone with out her.

_When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
He breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_

So many she-cats on earth yet I'm loveing an Angel, he thought. Immediately he took it back.

_And through it all  
She offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call  
She won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_

_I'm loving angels instead  
Ohhh, oh yeah_

"I love you." She whispered, wondering why he wasn't talking. Was he in love with another she-cat?

_And through it all  
He offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call  
He won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_

He smiled. "I just needed to hear it again." And woke up.

* * *

**And the crowd goes…"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"**


	5. BrambleclawSquirrelflight 2 in 1

**I'm so sad they broke up. : ( 2 in 1. Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift and Apologize by Timbaland and One Republic (Did I get that right?) P.S. Really helps the mood if you listen to the song while you read. Starting with Squirrelflight's Stay Beautiful. **

* * *

_Cory's eyes are like a jungle  
he smiles, it's like the radio  
he whispers songs into my window  
in words nobody knows  
there's pretty girls on every corner  
that watch him as he's walking home  
saying, does he know  
will you ever know_

"I still love you! I did it for Leafpool! You would do the same thing for Tawnypelt!" Squirrelflight sobbed. "I would have at least told you!" Brambleclaw yowled.

_you're beautiful  
every little piece, love, don't you know  
you're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
when you find everything you've looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
oh but if it don't, stay beautiful_

"We've been through so much." She told him. "Yes, we've BEEN through so much." Squirrelflight's heart started ripping apart.

_Cory finds another way to be  
the highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures in my mind  
so I can save them for a rainy day  
it's hard to make conversation  
when he's taking my breathe away  
I should say, hey by the way..._

"By the way," she paued and he looked up.

_you're beautiful  
every little piece, love, don't you know  
you're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
when you find everything you've looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
oh but if it don't, stay beautiful_

"I'll always love you, even if you didn't love me back." He just looked away.

_If you and I are a story  
that never gets told  
if what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know_

"This will be the saddest nursery tale ever told." Squirrelflight said softly.

_you're beautiful  
every little piece, love, don't you know  
you're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
when you find everything you've looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my front door  
oh but if it don't, will you stay beautiful beautiful beatiful...  
beautiful beautiful beautiful_

"If you ever want to come back, I'll always be here." She told him, her heart almost completely in pieces.

_ohh ohh ohhh_  
_oh but if it don't  
Stay Beautiful  
Stay Beautiful_

He left and all she wanted to do was follow.

* * *

**Now Brambleclaw's Apologize. **

* * *

_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound_

What is Hollyleaf saying? Why did Squirrelflight lie?

_You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down  
But wait... _

"Please Brambleclaw, I need you!" Squirrelflight called after him.

_You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say..._

Brambleclaw stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to see her relieved face.

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

"It's too late to apologize." Brambleclaw said sternly. Her face turned crestfallen.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
(But that's nothing new)  
Yeah yeah_

But I think I still love you. He thought.

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid..._

"I'm so sorry!" she said to him. Brambleclaw felt bad and wrong, like he did the crime.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
Woahooo woah_

Brambleclaw turned his head away so he wouldn't start crying. "It's too late to apologize."

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, a yeah_

"But-" Squirrelflight started. "It's too late to apologize." Brambleclaw interrupted and ran away, never stopping till he was in camp.

_I'm holding your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground..._

* * *

**That was killing me to write. Squirrelflight was my favorite character and I loved SquirrelxBramble.**


	6. GreystripexMillie

**Yes! Found a good Greystripe and Millie song!(Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts) Remember to vote for The Warrior Theme song! I've only had 3 voters and 1 was me and 1 was my sister!**

* * *

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

"You know I was in love with another she-cat before you?and we had kits?" Greystripe asked Millie after she agreed to be his mate.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

"Yes, I've heard it all before and I'm sorry she died." Mille answered solemnly.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

A wistful look went on his face. "She was beautiful and rescued me. You're beautiful and rescued me too.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

Mille smiled at her new mate. "Maybe she died so you could have more love in your life."

_Now I'm just rollin' home into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you_

"I never thought of it like that…" Greystripe smiled and shuffled closer to her. They twined tails and fell asleep side-by-side.

* * *

**Remember the trick about listening to the song while reading it! BTW if you have any song suggestions for a Scourge song fic please post it with your review thanks! (**


	7. FirestarxSandstorm

**I'm even happier! My favorite couple Sandstorm and Firestar together with Everything I want Steve Rushton! (I'm not putting it in the chapter name any more) PS might not get all the quotes right. Probably won't get any right.**

* * *

_You started on Thursday_

_At Seven or maybe Eight_

Rusty walked into the clearing. One of the first cats he saw was a pretty light ginger she-cat. She sneered at him but he still thought she was beautiful.

_You crashed into my world with a boom_

"You smell like kittypet." She told him. Rusty tried to look upset on the outside but on the inside he was smiling but why?

_You came over as a guest_

_I said I like you and I'd confess_

_About ten o'clock I was making fun of you_

Once he got his name, Firepaw, his quick friend Greypaw said "Ignore Sandpaw, I think she's got a fur ball stuck somewhere." On the outside he laughed but on the inside he was attacking his friend.

_YOU'RE everything I want_

_When i'm with you all the hurting stops_

_YOU'RE the hand that fits my glove._

_And i'll never replace you_

_'Cause i'll never find love so true _

That night Firepaw dreamed of a pretty older she-cat, Spottedleaf and…Sandpaw?

_Its only been three days_

_You're playing the waiting game_

Next thing he knew, Spottedleaf was killed, he was a warrior and he had just saved Sandpaw who started acting weird around him. In camp she looked like she was always waiting for him.

_And acting cool when we're not together_

_I drove you home from school_

_When I'm with you I feel so tool_

Sandpaw started spending more time together and on one hunting trip she played with him and seemed so happy.

_I wish this feeling would last forever_

_And I stare into space_

_My heart starts to race_

Soon he is deputy and SANDSTORM is a warrior. They both admitted they loved eachother and he'd never been happier. That's what that feeling was… Fireheart thought.

_At least I've got your picture_

_You gave me yesterday_

_Its kinda cheesy to say but _

_YOU'RE everything I want_

_When I'm with you all the hurting stops_

_YOU'RE the hand that fits my glove._

_And I'll never replace you_

_'Cause I'll never find love so true_

One night in silence in the middle of camp they stayed up all night, watching stars and saying 'I love you', only leaving when Leafkit and Squirrelkit were mewling for Sandstorm.

_Looking back at us_

_Two years and we're going strong_

_They say time flys when you're having fun_

_I never wanna be alone AGAIN no no_

_No, you're everything I want_

Once later they were on a hunting party together and laughed so loud they didn't catch anything.

_When I'm with you all the hurting stops_

_YOU'RE the hand that fits my glove._

_No, you're everything I want_

_YOU'RE everything I want_

_And I'll never replace you_

_'Cause I'll never find love that's so true_

One night troubled by Hollyleaf's words he distracted his thoughts by thinking about Sandstorm. To think the first thing she said to me is 'you smell like kittypet and now were mates… he thought happily.

**Sometimes love is unexpected**

* * *

**Different, yes? R&R**


	8. Scourge

**Element helper, I found a song for Scourge! Be prepared to scream or cry for different reasons! I am doing Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson! Once again I probably won't get the quotes right AT ALL**

* * *

_As He Came Into The Window  
It Was The Sound Of A  
Crescendo  
He Came Into Her Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On  
The Carpet ___

"I'm from Blood Clan." Scourge told Firestar with an evil smile.

_She Ran Underneath The Table_

Before they knew it Scourge had just scratched Tigerstar's stomach. "Looks like the tables have turned." Scourge said laughing maniacally. "Wait… you're that kittypet kit!"

"I was _Tigerpaw._" Scourge replied.

_He Could See She Was Unable  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down, It Was  
Her Doom _

Scourge smiled evilly bigger when Tigerstar finally died.

_Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie_

Blackfoot ran up to Tigerstar's body. "Tigerstar!!!!!!!" He yelled.

(Annie Are You Ok)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're  
Ok)  
(There's A Sign In The  
Window)  
(That He Struck You-A  
_Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your  
Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On  
The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The  
Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)_

"Give me the forest and I won't do that to you." Scourge growled. "It would be your doom."

**~At Shadow Clan Camp~**

_Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
You've Been Hit By  
You've Been Hit By  
A Smooth Criminal_

Blackfoot stood surrounded by Clan-mates. An elder in the back yowled to him. "We've been hit by a smooth criminal.

_So They Came Into The  
Outway_

"I know, they've come and I don't know what I can do." Blackfoot admitted.

_It Was Sunday-What A Black  
Day  
Mouth To Mouth Resus  
Citation  
Sounding Heartbeats  
Intimidations_

"I think he is just trying to intimidate us!" called a voice in the middle of the crowd.

_Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
(Annie Are You Ok)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're  
Ok)  
(There's A Sign In The  
Window)  
(That He Struck You-A  
Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your  
Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The  
Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)_

Scourge's words echoed in his head. "Give me the forest and I won't do that to would be your doom."

**~At the battle verses Blood Clan~**

_(Annie Are You Ok)  
(So, Annie Are You Ok)  
(Are You Ok Annie)  
(You've Been Hit By)  
(You've Been Struck By-  
A Smooth Criminal)  
Okay, I Want Everybody To  
Clear The Area Right Now!_

"Firestar we need to leave! We can't win!" Blackstar yowled to him.

Aaow!  
(Annie Are You Ok)  
_I Don't Know!  
(Will You Tell Us, That  
You're Ok)  
I Don't Know!  
(There's A Sign In The  
Window)  
I Don't Know!  
(That He Struck You-A  
Crescendo Annie)  
I Don't Know!  
(He Came Into Your  
Apartment)  
I Don't Know!  
(Left Bloodstains On The  
Carpet)  
I Don't Know Why Baby!  
(Then You Ran Into The  
Bedroom)  
I Don't Know!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie! )  
(Annie Are You Ok)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(Will You Tell Us, That  
You're Ok)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(There's A Sign In The  
Window)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(That He Struck You-A  
Crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He Came Into Your  
Apartment)  
Dad Gone It!  
(Left Bloodstains On The  
Carpet)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then You Ran Into The  
Bedroom)  
Dad Gone It!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie! )  
Aaow!_

"AAOW!" a final battle cry came. Scourge was dead and defeated. Blackstar smiled at Firestar. "You did it." "No, WE did it." Firestar replied.

* * *

**Hope you liked it element helper! I will be taking requests now!**


	9. Tigerstar

**I have found and old song that's name is some-what cheesy for what I'm doing, Eye of the Tiger by Survivor, for Tigerstar.**

* * *

_Risin' up, back on the street_

"I'm going to be leader, Thistleclaw!" Tigerpaw told his tough mentor.

_Took my time, took my chances_

Many seasons later Tigerclaw took many chances. Attacking his own clan and trying to commit murder.

_Went the distance  
Now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive_

Mere moons later he is alone in the forest trying to survive,

_So many times, it happened too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive_

'I will be the leader of a Clan, but who said it had to be Thunder Clan?' He thought, looking across the Thunderpath to Shadow Clan territory.

_It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight_

'And then I could beat Thunder Clan!' Suddenly he felt a rush like he did when he was fighting.

_Risin' up to the challenge  
Of our rival _

'I'm bigger and stronger than all of them, I just need a little help.' Tigerclaw

_And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And his fortune must always be  
Eye of the tiger_

'Star Clan will be so glad I killed those weak fools' Tigerclaw thought walking into the weak Clan's territory.

_Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
_

A few weeks later Tigerclaw are starving, being thrown out from Shadow Clan because of "those stupid fur balls from Thunder Clan".

_They stack the odds  
Still we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive_

Tigerstar looked towards the two-leg place. He smiled and began walking, killing any cat that got in his way and always heard there strange last words, "You're one of them!"

_It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight_

Soon Tigerstar met "Them" and was reading to fight…

_Risin' up to the challenge  
Of our rival_

Not caring that they had dog teeth around there necks.

_And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And his fortune must always be  
Eye of the tiger_

No one leaped on him yet but he kept repeating 'You will be leader!' in his head.

_Risin' up straight to the top_

No one even moved except a black tom that looked familiar. 'I'll rise to the top!' He encouraged himself

_Had the guts, got the glory_

After explaining to the Black tom, he said "Ok, Tigerstar we'll help you but we want a few things that will be determined later. By they way, I'm Scourge." Soon Tigerstar, Scourge and Blood Clan were near the forest. 'I'll get the glory.' He thought evilly.

_Went the distance  
Now I'm not gonna stop_

Night fell and Scourge walked up to Tigerstar, who was leading. "My cats need a break." Tigerclaw looked him firmly, "We're almost there, and I'm not stopping."

_Just a man and his will to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge  
Of our rival_

Tigerstar invaded a gathering. Near the end of his speech Scourge got angry. "What does Blood Clan get?!? WE'RE going to do most of the work." Suddenly Scourge attacked him and scraped Tigerstar's stomach. Tigerstar's world got fuzzy.

_And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night_

Tigerstar stood up in new surroundings. Where am I? This doesn't look like Star Clan!" he called out angrily. A grey she cat stood far away in a bright spot. 'Bluestar!' he thought unhappily. "You don't deserve to be in Star Clan, Welcome to the Dark Forest!" Bluestar called to him and ran away.

_And his fortune must always be  
Eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

'This is so unfair!' Tigerstar thought furiously lost in the shadowy forest. 'If only everyone looked out my eyes, The eyes of the Tiger.


	10. Goldenflower

**Another Songfic, This one is about Goldenflower. The song is Goodbye by Kristina De Barge. **

* * *

**One night on the Thunder Clan-Shadow Clan Border…**

_Am I supposed to put my life on hold  
Because you don't know how to act,_

"Why won't you let me take the kits to Shadow Clan? There half mine!" Tigestar yowled at his former mate. "One thing is because they still need me and another thing is I'm not going to change my life because of your decisions!" Goldenflower said calmly nose to nose with him.

_And you don't know where your life is going_

_Am I supposed to be torn apart,  
broken hearted, in a corner crying bout it, pardon me,  
if I don't show it_

"You know I don't think you ever loved me and I don't love you any more! I won't just be sitting around being sad like some other she-cats!" She yowled at him.

_I don't care, if I never see you again, I'll be alright._

"I never want to see you again and I can raise MY kits by myself!" Goldenflower continued never letting Tigerstar get a word in.

_take this final piece of advice, and get yourself together,_

_but either way, baby I'm gone_

"Get yourself together but whatever, I'm not coming back to you!" She yowled. Tigerstar grimaced at her. "You're lying." He told her.

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back._

"I'm so over it." Goldenflower said simply.

_Changed all my numbers, and just in case you're wondering,  
I got that new "I'm a single girl swag", got me with my girls and we're singing it...sing!  
Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye_

_Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye_

"Goodbye." Goldenflower said and left him standing at the border confused. She ran to the nursery to see her mewling kits.

_Cut my hair cause it reminded me of you,  
I know you like the long 'do, had to switch my attitude up_.

Frostfur walked into the nursery. "Goldenflower are you OK? You were gone for awhile."

"I'm fine, just had to change my attitude a bit." Goldenflower lied.

_Thinking of changing up how I ride, no more on the passengers side,  
too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it_

_I don't care, if I never see you again, ill be alright._

"I don't care if I never have to see him again." She told Frostfur the same thing she told him.

_Take this final piece of advice, and get yourself together,  
but either way, baby I'm goneeee oohh.  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back.  
Changed all my numbers, and just in case you're wondering,  
I got that new "I'm a single girl swag", got me with my_

_Girls and we're singing it...sing!_

"I and some other queens are going hunting since we're not pregnant anymore. Do you want to come?" Frostfur asked. "I'd be glad to." She paused and looked at her kits. "I just need to ask one of the elders to look after them."

_Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye_

_Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye_

One-eye agreed to look after her kits and Goldenflower went out hunting.

They were hunting near Shadow Clan territory and on the other side she could see amber eyes staring at her. 'Goodbye' she mouthed.

_He He Heyyyy, He He Heyyy, He He Heyyy, Goodbyee._

Then he did something daring. He went to the border and said "I want my kits."

"No, Tigerstar. Just because you're a leader doesn't mean you get everything you want.

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back.  
Changed all my numbers, and just in case you're wondering,_

"I'm so over it and in case you're wondering, I'm not leaving my kits with your evil, cold mind guiding them!"

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back.  
changed all my numbers, and just in case you're wondering,  
I got that new "I'm a single girl swag", I got me with my girls and we're singing it..sing!  
Na Na Na Na (hey), Na Na Na Na (hey), Hey Hey_

Hey, Goodbye Hey, Goodbye Hey, Goodbye Hey, Goodbye

"Goodbye!" she said and went back to hunting.


End file.
